1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic photographing device capable of panorama photographing.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, a photographing device capable of panorama photographing has been proposed. However, when the image data corresponding to a predetermined frame of a panoramic image photographed by the panorama photographing is erased, or when a protect code for inhibiting a write/read operation is recorded on the image data, an external, specially designed large-scale editing device is required.
When the image data corresponding to the panoramic image photographed in the panoramic mode is stored in an external memory device, the following cumbersome operation is required. That is, a recording medium for recording the image data must be temporarily unloaded from the camera and loaded on the external memory device to store the image data in the external memory device.
Additionally, a printer cannot be directly operated by a camera used in panoramic photographing to read predetermined panorama image data recorded on the recording medium of the camera to print the image.
The present invention provides a compact and inexpensive electronic photographing device which can be used in panoramic photographing, wherein predetermined image editing such as erasing can be easily performed to a panoramic image recorded on a recording medium of the camera.
The present invention also provides a compact and inexpensive electronic photographing device in which can be used in panoramic photographing, wherein image information stored in a recording medium of the camera can be easily stored in an external memory device.
The present invention additionally provides a compact and inexpensive electronic photographing device in which can be used in panoramic photographing, wherein an operation for causing a printer to print image information stored in a recording medium of the camera can be easily performed.
The present invention further provides a compact and inexpensive electronic photographing device in which can be used in panoramic photographing, wherein predetermined image editing such as erasing of a panoramic image recorded on a recording medium of the camera, downloading image information stored in the recording medium into an external memory device, or an operation for causing a printer to print the image information stored in the recording medium can be easily performed.
In short, according to the invention, an electronic photographing device in which image information corresponding to one set of images photographed by panoramic photographing can be recorded on a recording medium comprises:
a rotation direction setting device for setting information corresponding to a rotation direction of the electronic photographing device in the panorama photographing;
a rotation direction recording device for recording information corresponding to the rotation direction set by the rotation direction setting device on the recording medium;
a control device for controlling an arrangement of the one set of panorama images on the basis of the information corresponding to the rotation direction recorded on the recording medium;
a display device for displaying editing information for performing predetermined image editing to the panoramic images arranged by the control device; and
a control device for performing a predetermined editing operation on the basis of the editing information displayed on the display device.
These advantages of the present invention will become further apparent from the following detailed explanation.